Promises
by kay dragneel
Summary: "Natsu... would you promise me one more thing?" "Okay,what is it?" ... "would you promise not to love anyone but me?"/ First FF! One-shot,Fluffy,Nalu,just give it a chance! (RnR 'Kay?)


**Yo,Kay's here!** **my first story on this site,English ain't my first language,so be easy on me would 'ya?**

**Me :Happy,Disclaimer please!**

**Happy : Aye! Kay do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

**Me : Unfortunately... *sulks in the corner* TT_TT**

* * *

**Promises **

****Lucy and Natsu siting below the Sakura tree behind Fairy Gakuen High school,holding hands while chatting happily.

yes,they are dating.

It's about time anyway,practically the whole Magnolia is betting on when those two will get together,and surprisingly,Wendy won.

Yes,Wendy Marvell Dragneel,Natsu's little sister won the bet,and beats Cana,who lose.

Forget about the bet,The story is about those two idiot love birds right?

"Hey,Natsu..." Lucy started

"Yes?"

"Will you promise you won't ever leave me?" She said while blushing. Natsu chuckled at his girlfriend,she's too cute!

He kisses the tip of her nose and held up his pinky finger "promise." He smiled,and she smiled back.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called her

"Yeah?"

"Wanna drop by my house today? Wendy and Haps wanna meet you and maybe you can stay for dinner and play video games with me and-" Lucy

shuts him out by kissing him,which he gladly accepted,eyes closing,enjoying the taste of the person he loved the most.

They broke apart for oxygen.

Lucy giggled "of course i would,i wan't to meet Wendy and Happy too!" Natsu grinned then stood up "Alright!" He takes her by the hand and

ran off,practically dragging the blonde.

When they got there,two blue figures tackled Lucy,it is none other than Happy and Wendy,"Lucy-nee~ i missed you~ where have you been?"

Wendy complains cutely while rubbing her head on Lucy's neck,"Yeah,Wendy's right Lushee~ where have you been? Happy cried upon her

big chest **(A/N Many woman is jealous of that chest of hers... carry on with the story!) **Lucy just laughed and motioned the two to get

off her,"Sorry,i'm busy with school and my part time job,you know... my rent." She explained. while they just nodded their head.

She stayed for dinner,watched a couple of movies,played video games with Natsu,which she won for the millionth time and he demanded a

rematch until she beats him for 'god knows how much',after that,they walked into Natsu's room.** (A/N There will be no Lemons in here,**

**don't get your hopes up too high perverts) **

Lucy laid her head on Natsu's shoulder while they watched 'Premium Rush' **(A/N It's actually a pretty good story,well,cause i love biking**

**and all...you should watch it.)**

"Natsu..."

"Yeah babe?"

"would you promise me one more thing?"

Natsu paused the DVD and turned his attention to her,

"Okay,what is it?"

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably before blushing crimson.

"promise not to love anyone but me?"

Natsu is silent for a while until he gave her a reply.

"I can't."

Lucy can't believe he said that,she tried hiding her sadness and disappointment by huffing and turned her gaze against him.

"so there's someone else? hmph." She stated,maybe it's Lissana,i mean,they've known each other since they were little.

"Yep! and she will look just like you! only smaller,and she will call you 'Mommy!'"He finished off with a huge smile.

Lucy's eyes went wide,that... was one of the most sweetest thing a guy can say to his girl.

"Natsu... you really mean that?" She said,still wide eyed.

"Of course! why wouldn't i?" He questioned.

"IDIOT! I Love you so much!" She hugged his neck and pressed her body against his,Natsu's smile grew even bigger.

She smashed her lips against his,which he gladly accepted,she opens her mouth to his tongue in,and it came in,wrestling with her own flesh,

fighting for dominance,he sweeps his tongue against her lower lip,to which she shivers and moans,Natsu's hand went up and rested under her

blouse,below her breast,they slowly inched closer and closer...

"KYAAAA! I Didn't see it!" Little Wendy covered her crimson face with her hands and ran off down the stairs,closing the door as she did it

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other before giggling uncontrollably.

"I Love you Natsu..."

"I Love you too Luce... Now where was we?"

"Kyaaaaa!"

I'll leave it up to the rest of you to imagine what they're doing the rest of the night.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Okay,first fic done,tell me what you think!**

**Happy : In other word review!**

**Yeah,don't be a silent reader,or else i'll haunt and kill you with a cereal spoon! AHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!**

**Kidding,but really,Review! 'w')7**

**Happy : AYE SIR! **


End file.
